Curhatan Anak SMP
by Gladys-chan
Summary: Jadi anak SMP itu juga ada suka dukanya.../ Kumpulan Drabbles Gaje. Mind to RnR ?


Disclaimer by Yamaha corp. and other

Curhatan Anak SMP by Gladys-chan

Semua Judul baik judul film, lagu, atau barang bukan punya saya

Warning: Bahasa nonbaku, EYD aneh, Pendek dll

Haii saya author baru di fandom Vocaloid. Setelah bertapa dengan Goku dan mendapat gelar Pertapa Katak lalu mengarungi 7 lautan dan 7 samudra sampai harus bertarung dengan bajak laut titisan Inuyasha akhirnya saya membuat fic lagi, walaupun hanya drabble. Yak silahkan nikmati

* * *

><p>1. Kantin<p>

KRINGGG !

Bunyi bel seusai pelajaran membuat hati Piko bersorak-sorai. Ia langsung melesat pergi ke kantin, katanya 'mumpung baru bel'.

Sesampai dikantin ia mulai lesu, nyatanya perumpamaan itu benar_ 'Siapa cepat dia dapat'_ Piko terlambat. Salahkan Big Al yang tiba-tiba minta nyalin PR-nya dan OH jangan lupa Ann yang bilang dia dipanggil ama Kiyo-sensei padahal Kiyo-sensei gak manggil mana kantin ama kantor jauh lagi.

Et dah salah apa Piko ma! Piko cuman mau jadi murid baik yang santun kepada guru dan berbakti kepada orang tua, dan Piko cuman mau makan siang pake kwetiau ama pangsit ehh keburu ditempatin ama yang lain.

Mirisnya nasibmu nak…

* * *

><p>2. Pr<p>

Kaito meratapi buku absurd nan laknat itu. Disana tertulis dengan rapih soal-soal pemuaian hingga kalor dengan berbagai rumus yang membingungkan. Dari koefisien sampai delta-deltaan, Kaito meringis. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bab ini. Selama pelajaran ia hanya tertidur dan itu memang hari KEBERUNTUNGANNYA. Coba aja kalo ketauan siap-siap buku dengan tebal 3cm melayang ke kepala Kaito.

Ia bersumpah ia akan lebih memperhatikan pelajaran lagi. Bagaimana dengan pr-mu Kai, ah itu masalah gampang tinggal pake sistem contek-menyontek. Toh, paling yang lain juga nggak ngerjain.

* * *

><p>3. Ulangan<p>

Hari ini ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Sungguh Miku baru masuk dari sakit berkepanjangannya (baca:bolos) ia langsung disuguhi selembar kertas bertuliskan English Test dengan jumlah soal 5 nomor. 'Oke, Miku kamu bisa menghadapi ini' seru Miku dalam hati.

Perlahan Miku membaca nomor satu. _'Tuliskan minimal 25 Irregular Verb'_. Oke lewati, nomor dua_ 'buatlah minimal dua paragraf tentang sekolahmu'_. Yang ini lewati juga, nomor tiga _'ubah kalimat ini menjadi kalimat negative dan intronegative'_ Oh ! akhirnya ada soal yang pas dengan otak Miku. Et, tunggu dulu nomor tiga memang mudah tapi anak soal ini banyak banget ya.

Miku berani bertaruh, sampai rumah ia langsung joged Annaco**a di depan Mikuo-nii sambil makan krupuk.

* * *

><p>4. Bekal<p>

Yuuma hari ini gak bawa bekal. Ia juga gak bawa uang jajan. Demi kolor Kaito yang gambarnya es krim menari, ia gak mungkin ngutang ama ibu kantin secara Yuuma itu anak baik dan teladan di gambaran para guru dan orang lain kecuali teman sekelasnya dan 'mantan' teman sekelasnya.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo dateng bawa roti yakisoba 4 buah, sebenernya udah dia rencana-in 2 buat istirahat pertama terus sisanya buat istirahat kedua. Namun karena rasa iba ngeliat Yuuma ngiler sambil ngeliatin rotinya, ia-pun berinisiatif untuk membaginya.

"nih buat lo" Gakupo menyodongkan 2 roti yakisoba miliknya. "lah buat lo gimana?" tanya Yuuma pada Gakupo

"gue bisa nahan laper ampe pulang, dah makan aja tuh" seru Gakupo pada Yuuma.

Yuuma inget kata mamahnya _'Nak, persahabatan itu emang indah. Nanti kamu juga akan merasakannya'_

Yuuma tersenyum, ia melangkah menuju Gakupo dan berterima kasih padanya

* * *

><p>5. Tembak<p>

Luka tertegun, ia baru saja ditembak oleh Gakupo. Manik azurenya menatap Gakupo dengan serius. Tak ada mimik bercanda sekalipun dalam wajah Luka. Luka menatap manik violet Gakupo.

"Gakupo kalo bilang I love you pengucapannya harus betul bukan ai laf yu, perhatiin ya jangan sampe salah lagi. Sudah ya bye !" nasihat Luka kepada Gakupo

"Ta-tapi Lu-" Baru mau betulin kesalapahaman tapi Luka-nya keburu kabur.

Lain kali ia harus belajar Bahasa Inggris dengan Sweet Ann.

* * *

><p><strong>Sudut Author <strong>

**jujur saya gak tau mau nulis apa namun tiba-tiba kepikiran ini. Yaudah jadinya fic gaje ini. Rencananya mau bikin 25 aja~ maklum author malass. Silahkan masukan saran, maupun kritik di kotak review. Flame ? boleh kok tapi pake bahasa sopan ya dadah~  
><strong>


End file.
